The Aguila Sector
by rkdgummybear
Summary: Three people are reborn into the universe of StarCraft. They each set out to create their own empires. (Cursing, Violence)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, reader! This story is one of my first attempts at writing a fanfic, and it's inspired mainly by the stories "The Terran Rebirth," "The Zerg Rebirth," and "The Protoss Rebirth," by Writer Frantic. I want to shout out to every fanfiction author out there because I finally get how hard writing an original story is, and I think all ya'll are amazing.**

 **Please leave a review—pour your heart out and tell me anything you want to. I promise that if I keep writing and getting feedback, I will craft something amazing someday. Thanks!**

 **StarCraft Is owned by Blizzard.**

 **Prologue:**

He raced through the hallways, jumping over desks, tables, and trashcans. Two teachers and a police officer chased after him, but the harder they chased, the harder he sprinted.

The officer threatened to arrest him, but he kept going, a gleeful expression apparent on his face.

After turning a few corners, he slipped into a bathroom and lost his pursuers. He quickly pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into his elbow, letting out a sigh of relief after he felt certain...urges dissipate.

Gasp. Exhale. That hit the spot. The chemicals drained into his body, inducing neurons to rapidly fire out pleasure-inducing signals. He leaned against the wall and tilted his head back, letting the wave of ecstasy wash over him.

Suddenly, he seized up. His lips began to tremble as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Whatever he was feeling, he didn't want it to stop. Wave after wave of pleasure overcame him until his brain shut done, followed by his lungs.

A few seconds later, he was gone.

...

It was a cold and rainy day; too cold, in fact, for an old woman to be wandering the streets alone.

Especially if that woman was blind.

Once upon a time, that woman was renowned for her beauty and intelligence. But those days were long gone. Now she's disabled and homely, with no one to care for her.

A group of young boys came by and knocked her over. They quickly searched through her clothing for any valuables she might have, and then ran off.

The women lay there, the rain drops pelting her like tears.

She would never get back up again.

...

He was on the brink of death.

He sat over a bridge, gazing at the black, turbulent water below. Over the past few weeks, the stress of his job and the loss of a partner have been eating away at him. Now, he is an empty husk of the man he used to be. No words could describe the feeling of utter emptiness within him.

He was going to do it.

With a shudder, he pushed himself off the bridge and towards the water below, the water that invited his death and reached upward to embrace his falling, lithe body.

He fell into the water making little noise. The ripples from his dive merged with the roaring waves of the sea.

Perhaps the way he died was symbolic of the way he lived: nameless, insignificant, purposeless.

...

A teenager who overdosed, an elderly woman left to die, and a depressed worker who killed himself...

All lived without meaning on Earth. Their potential had been wasted in this world.

Destiny would give them a second chance. They would be reborn.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Chapter 1**

 _Shit. Must have OD'd again._

 _Where am I? What is this... darkness?_

 _Light... warmth..._

 _If I'm on shrooms, this is one hell of a trip._

He wasn't on any type of hallucinogen; on the contrary, he was as sober as humanly possible. A man and a woman cradled his fragile, newborn body in their arms, rocking it back and forth.

Over the next seventeen years, he grew up-for the second time. He had no idea how he was reincarnated, but since he was given a second chance, he decided that he should make the most of it.

His new name was Steven Fernandez, which was given to him by his parents, Jonathan and Martha Fernandez. He was raised on a plantation on Tarsonis and learned the trade of a tenant farmer. When duty called, Steven answered by joining the Confederate military.

In year 2498, Steven graduated the top of his class from New Atlanta Officer's academy. His past life taught him many lessons, including the importance of diligence and abstinence from drugs and sex, and thus, he had a perfect track record in school. His merits and accomplishments led him to a high starting position in the Marine Corp.

Of course, Steven was more than just a hard worker. During his formative years, he learned about morality, courage, discipline, and compassion. He made many friends, all of whom saw him as kind and considerate.

In short, Steven became a temperate, dedicated kid who respected the bonds he shared with other people.

The following year, 2499, was the year that changed his life.

The Zerg, insect-like aliens controlled by a hive mind, came to Chau Sara first. They were hunted by the Protoss: a mouth-less, technologically advanced race that followed strict religious codes. After the two alien races destroyed two human worlds in their battle, the Confederacy of Man declared war on both.

The Great War began. From planet to planet, battle to battle, endless carnage awaited those in the military. Steven saw whole platoons getting ripped to shreds by vicious Zerg beasts as large as a house. He saw Protoss warriors—Zealots, they were called—cut open his comrades fanatically. Throughout the horrors of battle, Steven's loyalty remained with the Confederacy; he believed only the Confederacy fought for the good of all mankind.

When Tarsonis was overrun by Zerg, Steven had been second in command to Edmund Duke, the general of the renowned Alpha Squadron. Hearing of the loss of Tarsonis shocked Steven, as it was his childhood home, but what shocked him equally was surrender of General Duke to Arcturus Mengsk, a leader of a major insurrection force. Arcturus Mengsk led a rebellion movement known as "The Sons of Korhal," and his group openly opposed the Confederacy of Man. Sure, the Sons of Korhal had saved Alpha Squadron on Norad II, but at the end of the day, they were terrorists. Instead of submitting their arms to fight for a united cause, they drew resources away from the Confederacy, and thus, they were a threat to humankind's survival.

Spending time with the rebels, however, made him realize how wrong he had been about the Confederacy. Whereas many of his old troops were "re-socialized" criminals whose brain networks have been wired to mindlessly follow orders, many of the fighters under Mengsk were voluntary. This brought on a sense of brotherhood and camaraderie he had never experienced in the Confederate Army.

One of the reasons of the brotherhood Steven experienced was former Confederate Marshall James Raynor, who served directly under Mengsk. James Raynor, or "Jim," as many of the marines called him, was a man's man. Tall and broad-shouldered, he was physically imposing, but what surprised Steven the most was his upbeat attitude and overall quirkiness. Jim commanded respect from his troops: not just because he was a good fighter, but also because he was willing to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with them. He was a rallying force on the battlefield and clearly someone the marines could trust.

When Jim left the Sons of Korhal, many followed him, including Steven. They didn't know why he deserted, but they knew that Jim would never lead them down the wrong path. Later, of course, they would learn the truth of Mengsk's treachery, but at the time, their mass desertion was a testament to their faith in Jim.

In the year 2504, the Second Great War began, but this time, many attributes had changed. The Terrans, Zerg, and Protoss were no longer fighting each other, but instead, they fought a common enemy: Amon. Yet for the majority of Terrans, the only thing that had changed was the name of the aliens they shot at.

During the war, Steven's transport was set off course by an unexpected solar wind, causing it to hurl off course and in the direction of an uncharted cluster of stars...

* * *

"Set 'em down. Play it."

Four marines sat around a small table, playing a card game known as "Big Two."

"Heh," A marine with shaggy grey hair said. He set down a five chain from 8 to Queen on the pile, eyes twinkling mysteriously. "I'm sure he has an ace up his sleeve, no pun intended."

A buff marine with mid-length blonde hair, named Samuel, sighed. "Sure, let's all reminisce that one time you won by cheating, Raph. I'll pass my turn."

"In that case, I play a four bomb," said a young man with brown hair.

"Ha! I knew Steven was gonna play it! Triple ace!" another buff man, called Granger, slammed three aces on the table. "I win!"

The man's move was met with mixed reactions. Raph pouted. Samuel fumed like a bear. Steven chuckled lightly.

"Alright. That's the last one for tonight. Back to the bunks," Steven said.

The four men cleaned up and headed towards their beds, ready to get some shut-eye.

...

The marines woke up to the sound of sirens. Crew members raced along the halls of the transport, going where they were needed.

"What's going on?" a groggy Samuel mumbled.

"I don't know. Put your clothes on and get out of bed," Steven said.

The marines walked out of their bunk. Outside, engineers, mechanics, and technicians raced about anxiously. A middle aged scientist approached the four.

"We've been hit by a solar wind. Currently, we're assessing and repairing damage, but there is nothing you guys are needed for. Remain awake and on standby," the scientist said. The marines saluted the scientist and headed back toward their bunks.

"Update," a voice on the intercom said, "the fuel systems have been damaged beyond repair. All personnel on board this vessel are to report to the cryogenic stasis chambers to be put in stasis. I repeat, all personnel are to report to the cryogenic stasis chambers."

Everyone on the ship groaned and headed towards the stasis chambers, including the four marines.

...

For fifteen years, the lost transport drifted through space until it was pulled into the orbit of a planet far, far, away from the Koprulu sector. Detecting the gravity of a sizable planet, the transport's AI activated itself to coordinate the ship's descent. Afterward, all the crew members were released from cryogenic stasis.

Raph, Samuel, Granger, and Steven were the quickest to climb out of their chambers and get dressed. The four put on their CMC power suits and headed outside through an airlock.

The world outside was dusty and arid. A few alien shrubs dotted the landscape like chocolate chips on a cookie. The soil was red and earthy. Out in the distance, various rock structures, shaped randomly, rose above the terrain.

"Oh, damn. Where are we?"


	3. Chapter 2: A New World

**Chapter 2: A New World**

The sound of gravel crunching beneath feet could be heard as two men trek the landscape.

They had tried to find their location, but to no avail. All long-range communication systems were down, and the planet they were on had no recognizable features. They needed resources, namely Lithium and other rare-Earth metals, to fix their broken systems, and fuel to get their ship running again.

Thus, Raph and Samuel stayed behind to guard the engineers, who repaired what they could, while Steven and Granger went out to scavenge for resources.

The land was dusty and dry, and although the air was breathable, it was very thin. It felt like air you would find atop a mountain on a standard Earth-like world. The ground was silent, as if it were stealthily observing the two marines, waiting for the right opportunity to snap up and devour them.

Steven holds up a hand, signalling his companion to stop.

"Something doesn't feel right," he says. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asks Granger.

"That high-pitched noise. It sounds like a pig's squeal."

"What?" Granger laughs nervously. "I don't hear anything. Are you losing your mind?"

"Definitely not," says Steven, frowning. "You know what, it was probably nothing."

"Alright then," says Granger.

They continue forward a bit until they reach a small puddle. Next to the water were two kids, mixing it with dirt to make mud.

"It seems like this world is inhabited by humans, I guess," says Steven.

"Yeah," replies Granger. "Hey, kids!"

The two children turn around to look at the marines. They instant they saw their armor and rifles, they ran.

"Wait!" cries Granger.

"They probably saw our suits and rifles and were scared," says Steven. "We should have waited before we talked to them. Or, at the very least, showed them that we mean them no harm."

"My bad," says Granger.

"It's alright," says Steven. "Now, at least we know that there are people on this planet."

"How do you think they got here?" asks Granger.

"My best guess is that this world was colonized a long time ago..." says Steven. "But since Dominion intel has no information about this planet, it was probably colonized by Earth or one of its colonies."

"Either way, the people here should speak English, right?" asks Granger.

"Probably. At the very least, we should be able to find a way to communicate with them." says Steven.

Suddenly, the marines feel the ground beneath them shake.

"Ah, shit," said Granger. "Hey!" he calls out to the kids, still running. "It's not safe!"

The ground in front of the children bursts open, and a massive centipede-like creature emerges, thrashing about.

"Fuck!" Granger curses. "Get out of there!" he yells to the kids.

"They don't have time! Open fire!" commands Steven, who runs toward the creature while shooting at it with his rifle. Granger quickly follows him, letting out a war cry as he charges.

By shooting at the creature repeatedly, they successfully divert its attention away from the kids and onto them. Unfortunately, the creature now looks angry.

" _Screeeeee_!" it cries out, scuttling toward Steven.

"Split up! I'll go to its right! You go to its left!" orders Steven.

"Roger that!"

The two fire on it from both sides, confusing it, but not for long. Eventually, it settles on eating Granger for its next meal, and dives toward him.

"Take this you son of a bitch!"

Granger leaps up and stabs the bayonet on his rifle downward, impaling the creature through the head.

" _Screeeeeee_!" it wails in pain.

He then pulls the bayonet out, causing the creature's blood to spray everywhere as its heavy body falls to the ground with a thud.

"Take that!" yells Granger.

Steven walks up beside him. "Nice work. I think it's dead."

"Hopefully," says Granger. "If it ain't, I've got more where that came from."

Steven laughs and claps him on the shoulder. "Alright. I'll be counting on you, then."

The ground began to rumble again.

"What the hell? There's another one?" says Granger.

"I don't think that's another creature," says Steven, pointing ahead of the two marines. "Look."

A group of men and women, roughly thirty strong, ride towards the two on top of strange animals that look like crosses between a goat and a horse. They wear garments made of some type of fur and tied with rope that cover their bodies well. Many of them carry bows, and those that don't have daggers strapped to their belts.

The group rides up to the marines and stops. At the front of the group is a woman, armed with two daggers and a bow. She dismounts her ride and walks toward the marines. On top of her mount are the two kids in danger that Steven and Granger saw earlier.

"Greetings," the woman says. "I am Ojigiya, the matriarch of the Kara-korum tribe. Thank you for saving my children from the Centisaur."

"What's a Centisaur?" Granger whispers to Steven.

"I think she's talking about the centipede-thing," Steven whispers back.

"Oh."

"Greetings," says Steven, facing Ojigiya again. "We are soldiers of the Terran Dominion. We come in peace. Our spaceship is broken and we are looking for materials and help to repair it."

The tribes-people murmurs among themselves. The din grows steadily louder, and Ojigiya raises her hand to signal for her people to stop talking.

"We know not of the 'Terran Dominion,'" says the matriarch. "But spaceship, you say? Our ancestors recorded that they traveled here on one long ago, but as far as I know, nobody on this world has the technology to build one."

"We have the technology," says Steven, "But we need the materials. Could you provide us with them?"

Ojigiya eyes Steven suspiciously. "And why would we do that? How do we know you bear no ill intent?"

"Please," says Steven. "We don't have anything but to repair our spaceship and go back home."

The matriarch studies Steven for a moment. The atmosphere feels tense as the two square off, each trying to read the other. Invisible sparks fly between the two, jolting all of the surrounding people awake and keeping them on the alert.

After a few seconds of staring, Ojigiya finally opens her mouth. "I trust you," the matriarch concludes. "But that does not mean my people will accept your reasoning. You have two choices: leave immediately and seek help elsewhere, or earn the trust of my people."

"How do I earn the trust of your people?" asks Steven.

The Kara-korum people smile wryly and smirk at each other. The matriarch, much to Steven and Granger's emerging restlessness, also smirks.

"The Kara-korum tribe has a saying," said the matriarch. "In easy times, it is easy to deceive; in hard times, it is hard to deceive. The true character of a warrior is revealed when she is tested to her limits and brought to her knees. In order to prove your honesty, you must be tested."

"I understand," says Steven. "I accept any challenge you bestow upon me."

At those words, the tribes-people cry out in joy and begin chanting. Some of them even start thumping their chests, which, pretty soon, the whole crowd starts to do.

"I don't like this," says Granger. "They seem a little too eager for this 'challenge.'"

"I know," says Steven. "But we need their help. If this is the only way, then so be it."

"Alright, but I still don't like it."

Ojigiya raises a fist and the ruckus dies. Everyone, though, looks to the matriarch in anticipation. Everyone except for Granger and Steven, who are a little nervous, to put it mildly.

"What's going on?" whispers Granger.

"I think everyone is waiting for the matriarch to say something," Steven whispers back.

"Kara-korum warriors! Hear me!" the matriarch yells. Everyone's eyes focus on her.

"Tonight, we prepare for War Trials!"

The crowd explodes into cheers.


	4. Chapter 3: To Be Young Again

**Chapter 3: To Be Young Again**

She zooms between skyscrapers on her hoverbike, avoiding civilians and police alike.

Zip. Zap. Zoom.

A public security official is behind her, likely to give her a speeding ticket. She doesn't mind, though. She can only get ticketed if the official actually catches her. And she's never been caught before.

She weaves between all the buildings with fluidity and ease. The cop is still on her tail, sirens wailing and megaphone blaring.

"Ma'am, please pull over."

Yea...no way.

As an orphan, she grew up without anybody pressuring her or telling her what to do. As a result, she has always acted more freely than did other children. On the negative side, she never got to experience the joys of having a parent. Oh, well. If you win some, you lose some, right?

Back to the matter at hand. She needs to shake the cop off, and fast. Or else, she might actually get caught for once, which would be a big deal. For her ego. Paying the ticket is small business, but if people heard that the queen of underground racing got ticketed by a street cop... the consequences would truly be dire.

She points the nose of her bike up and hits the pedal, accelerating upward rapidly. The cop does the same, following her. She keeps on going higher, avoiding bikers who honk at her and magnetic-rail lines. She goes all the way up until she can see Hornet-Class star ships. She has now broken into Upper City.

The sight never ceases to amaze her. Although it was day, the sky above Upper City was always dark and tinged with a royal blue color at the horizon line. The fade from blue to black served as almost a reminder that although the planet is beautiful, there is an endless expanse to be explored beyond the upper levels of the atmosphere. The skyscrapers were on average five miles tall, hitting bottom of the troposphere, thus rightfully honoring their name. Small ships traveled around in Upper City, bringing materials and whatever they were carrying to Star Ports to be shipped to interstellar space. Private mansions could be seen at the top of the buildings of Upper City, reminding her of the wealth difference between the people that live here and her people, the ones who live in Lower City.

The cop, too hesitant to travel up to Upper City, turned around and left. She would follow shortly after. The radiation levels and lack of oxygen pose a threat, since she was not wearing a helmet and a protective suit.

She rode her bike onto the top of a public building and dismounted. There was an elevator that would bring her to Lower City, she noticed. She entered the elevator and pressed the "0" button.

The elevator accelerates slowly, but it reaches very high velocity. In no time, she's traveling at a quarter of the speed of sound. In less than a minute, she fell five miles without feeling a thing. The door opens and she walks her bike out.

Like Upper City, Lower City is perpetually dark, but for a very different reason; Upper City borders space, while Lower City simply receives less light because of the tall buildings. On the massive foundations of the skyscrapers were all different kinds of graffiti art, representing the rebellious spirit of those who inhabited Lower City.

The streets were empty, as were the stores that lined them... or so it seems from the outside. The woman walks to a place titled "Club Nautica" and enters. She locks her bike up in a garage the store offers and heads down a flight of stairs.

It seems as if all of the population of Lower City is crammed into the small club. There are people with dyed hair colors, eye colors, even skin colors. There are people with different implants, with mechanical body parts, and of all shapes and sizes.

"Hey," a teenage boy with freckles calls out to her. "Wassup, Ryder?"

Yes, Ryder is her name. It's not the name she was born with, but the name she chose. Ever since she was a kid, she had a knack for riding hoverbikes. She could beat people with twice as much experience and four times her size. Her gift at riding bestowed her her nickname, which, over time, replaced her old name.

"Not much, Piik," she responds. "How 'bout you?"

"Ah... not much," Piik says to her. "Just working on my... contraptions."

"Oh?" Ryder says, a twinkle in her eyes, "Can I see them?"

"No, not yet," says Piik. "Although, you could probably just read my mind and see everything."

He was right. Unlike in her old world, the people in this world have mental abilities called "psionic powers." With those abilities, one could force objects to move, communicate thoughts, or even control other people, like Ryder could, although she never went that far. The psionic potential of a person is classified by various ranks: a level one psionic is hardly different from a normal human, but a level ten is potentially dangerous on a planetary level. Ryder is a level fourteen. She has to wear a psionic dampener created by Piik when out in public to conceal her power from the government.

"I suppose I could read your mind," says Ryder, "But I wouldn't be able to make any sense out of that mess. It's better if you tell me yourself."

Piik chuckles. "I don't know whether to feel insulted or to thank you for not invading my privacy."

"Either way," Ryder says, "you're welcome."

"Touché."

"Want to show me what you've been working on?" asks Ryder.

"Sure," says Piik. "Follow me."

They head to a back room of the club that is full of tools, machine parts, and tables.

Piik picks up a device that looks like an oversized wristwatch. "This," he states, "Is a prototype of something I call the 'Psi-blade.' It's powered entirely by psi-energy, so in order to make it work, you simply will it..." He attaches the Psi-blade to his wrist, and a beam of energy two feet long shoots out. "...like so."

The beam seems to flicker, like a flame, but it is not hot. It is tinted with a light blue color. Ryder looks at it in wonder.

"Can I touch it?" she asks.

"No, it's too dangerous" Piik responds. "It's powerful enough to cut through metal." He grabs a sheet of titanium and slices it in half to demonstrate. "I'm still creating a glove to complement the blade so that people don't accidentally chop their hands off. Besides that, there are also a lot of things I need to perfect."

"Wow," says Ryder, "What is this for, exactly?"

"Nothing in particular," says Piik. "I was bored."

"Can I have it when you're done?" asks Ryder.

"Sure. I'll even make more if you wish."

"Thanks. Want to go grab a drink?"

"Yea," says Piik. "This time it's on you?"

"What?" proclaims Ryder. "I thought I bought us drinks last time!"

The two exit the room, laughing as they leave, and head toward the bar outside.


End file.
